


Falling into Despair as Time went on

by hazyvelvet



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: All the ships besides togafuka you have to squint to find EXX DEE, Im gonna try to update this i swear, Multi, Yes i am making Chisa their homeroom teacher and you can't stop me, and yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyvelvet/pseuds/hazyvelvet
Summary: Pre-despair AU that slowly falls into despair. How all of the DR1 kiddos lost their memories, and how their homeroom teacher fell into despair! (Slowly turning this into despair arc of DR3 but with the Dr1 kiddos oOps)





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenonaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/gifts).



> Hey everyone! This is my first DR fanfic, and I'm super excited to work on it! I will probably update whenever i have a free moment, so be patient;) A gift to Zenonaa because she is a togafuka goddess <3

All she could hear was the clock ticking away in her room. The time was 11:36 pm, and she knew she should go to sleep. But there was one small problem: Byakuya Togami.

Oh, how Toko Fukawa loved Byakuya so. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, in a big house with their children, and she could be happy for once in her life. She always thought about her dream life, but it wouldn’t be a reality. Everyone at hopes peak knew that Byakuya didn’t like anyone, not even as a friend. But that didn’t stop Toko from loving him, and fantasizing about him. Sure, some of her daydreams were more on the mature side, but some of them were quite nice. Usually, those were the ones she would spend hours typing on her school laptop, making sure no one saw. 

As Toko looked at the clock, she closed her eyes and wondered. She wondered about the future. What all of her classmates would do with their lives. And of course, her thinking about her classmates resulted in her thinking about Byakuya. And her thinking about Byakuya resulted in… well… that’s pretty self explanatory.

As the clock chimed to remind Toko it was midnight, she was already asleep in her dorm.

Her dream was, well… something. To explain it in detail would be classified as a sin. The short version is Byakuya was doing “something” to Toko. She woke up with a smile on her face, a very unnatural reaction for her, mainly because she remembered her dream. She looked at her clock. It read 7:00 am. I’m gonna be late for class! Toko thought as she put on her clothes. She ran out of her dorm and raced to the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Class 78!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wOwie wOw wOw! I am back!!! I've been super busy and i've also had writers block, so sorry about the delay! Heres chapter 2:

As soon as Toko found her classroom, 1-A, she stepped inside. she looked around the room, mainly just to see if Byakuya was in the room, but he wasn't. She saw Makoto Naegi, Aoi Asahina, Sakura Oogami, and Kiyotaka Ishimaru. 

"Ugh... Byakuya-sama isn't e-even here..." she sighed. Suddenly, she felt someone push her into the room. 

"GAH! W-what was that for?!" she asked angrily.

"Excuse me! That is NO way to speak to your teacher!" A voice shouted. A woman came from behind Toko and stepped to the front of the classroom. She had Orange hair in a half up, half down style, and she was dressed in what looked like a maid apron. "Hello class! My name is Chisa Yukizome, and I am your new homeroom teacher!" she said grinning. She looked around the classroom and gasped. "My my, how come only a few of you are here?"

"Well miss, since homeroom isn't mandatory to attend, not many of us show up. I'm sorry about that, but I show up here everyday! It's nice to talk to my classmates. I'm Makoto Naegi, SHSL luck!"

"Hello Makoto! You seem like a very nice kid! Alright, what's your name?" Chisa said pointing to Aoi.

"Hi! I'm Aoi Asahina, SHSL Swimmer! I love swimming, donuts, and talking to Makoto and Sakura!" she said cheerfully.

"Is Sakura the girl next to you?" Chisa asked.

"Yes, my name is Sakura Oogami, SHSL Martial Artist. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Yukizome," Sakura said.

"All of you seem like nice kids! I'm so happy I get to teach this class!" Chisa said smiling.

"Yes! And we are happy to be learning! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, SHSL hall monitor!" Taka says in a stern tone.

"Hello Taka! Do you mind telling me that girls name, the one in the back?" Chisa says pointing to Toko.

"Yes ma'am! That is my fellow classmate Toko Fukawa!" Taka says.

"Hello Toko!" Chisa says.

"H-hi... i'm Toko Fukawa, SHSL w-writing prodigy. I don't w-want to be here right n-now, please let m-me leave!" she said.

"Nope! It's my job to fix this class up!" Chisa said with a smile. "First things first, lets find all of your other classmates! Then, we can create a special bond and be best friends!"

"Listen lady... t-thats not going to h-happen. We all w-want to do our o-own things-" Toko said.

"I'm in Ms. Yukizome! Where should we look first?" Makoto said.

"Hmm... lets look in the music room first! Apparently theres a singer in your class!" Chisa said. "Lets go guys!" She ran off with class 78 following behind.

"Ugh.. w-what did I get myself into.. I j-just wanted to see Byakuya-sama..." Too said as she walked to the music room.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this fanfic is an AU where the Dr1 kids are replacing the Dr2 kids in the despair arc, who do you think is gonna be the one to replace Chiaki to die? :0


End file.
